This invention relates to the preparation of substituted chromanol derivatives and to intermediates useful in said preparation. The substituted chromanol derivatives that are prepared in accord with the present invention are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/295,827, filed Jan. 9, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,435 entitled "Benzopyran And Related LTB.sub.4 Antagonists," PCT international application publication number WO 96/11925 (published Apr. 25, 1996), PCT international application publication number WO 96/11920 (published Apr. 25, 1996), PCT international application publication number WO 93/15066 (published Aug. 5, 1993). Each of the foregoing United States and PCT internation patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The substituted chromanol derivatives that are prepared in accord with the present invention inhibit the action of LTB.sub.4, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/295,827, referred to above. As LTB.sub.4 antagonists, the substituted chromanol derivatives that are prepared according to the present invention are useful in the treatment of LTB.sub.4 -induced illnesses such as inflammatory disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis, eczema, erythma, pruritis, acne, stroke, graft rejection, autoimmune diseases, and asthma.